


What the Hell is a Castle-Ship?

by vktr



Category: DCU, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Crossover, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktr/pseuds/vktr
Summary: Wherein Jason and Tim end up light-years away from Earth, sometime in the future on a weird castle-ship, and meet two very eerily familiar-looking Paladins. Sexy hijinks ensue. Well, when you’re stuck somewhere unfamiliar with nothing to do, might as well make the most of it, right?
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Jason Todd, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Shiro (Voltron)/Keith (Voltron), Tim Drake/Keith (Voltron), Tim Drake/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drive since feb of last year so I thought I might as well finish it and post it! This isn’t even dirtybad, I’m just not putting this on my main hahahaha
> 
> Anyway I can’t believe there aren’t more Jason/Shiro Keith/Tim fics out there. Don’t you guys love big buff men with white streaks in their hair and their smaller long-haired boyfriends? No? Okay. This is very indulgent anyway and probably the only crossover fic I’ll ever attempt.
> 
> Who walks into a fandom’s AO3 2 years late with crossover pairings very few have ever written before? Me. I do. I’m sorry.
> 
> The rating and some of the tags are referring to the second chapter which I’ll post soon!

The entire thing could be blamed on Gorilla Grodd’s time displacement machine malfunctioning while Jason and Tim were trying to disable it, sending them both into the future. Of course, compared to some other things they’ve experienced, the incident is only par for the course, but Jason would have liked a little warning before being shot out hundreds of millions of miles out into space on some sort of alien spaceship. It doesn’t help when said spaceship is described to him as a _castle._

It _does_ help that their welcomers are easy on the eyes.

The shorter one is that—short, but he’s cute, and he has an intimidating, domineering presence about him that Jason’s definitely into. He’s also awfully angry-looking, and from the moment Jason and Tim appeared on their ship he’s been nothing less than hostile—threatening them with a dagger and demanding they throw themselves out an airlock.

The taller one—well. Jason took pause the moment he caught sight of him. The tuft of white hair over his forehead is almost too familiar, too disquieting for Jason to overlook. But the similarities between himself and the other man end there. Jason is taller and bigger, not by much but the difference is obvious. The other man also appears to be of Asian descent and—Jason pauses again at the sight of the scar over the bridge of his nose. That, along with his prosthetic arm, Jason finds most interesting. It’s obvious he’s been through a hell of a lot, and Jason can just _taste_ the tragic backstory begging to be told.

If he were younger, more naive, he’d probably want to hear it. But that would require trust and time, and he doesn’t care enough to want to spend whatever amount of time he has here building _relationships._

Part of him also wants to mess around a little with them too. The shorter one’s unimpressed face is so amusing, and he’s so easily riled, Jason can’t help but want to annoy him.

“If this is a castle, where’s the moat? You got a drawbridge out there you jump off of when you gotta go out and do space stuff? You got a king, queen? Or is this, like, role-play stuff?”

The shorter one makes a face. “For the last time, it’s a Castle- _ship._ And I’m not going to give you any more information until you tell us who you are,” he says, and Jason watches his hand tighten into a fist, his weight shift slightly, gearing up for a fight.

“Is it not obvious?” Jason says, eyes wide, clutching his chest in mock-hurt. “We’re you from a different universe.”

Tim swats Jason’s chest. “No, we’re not. I’m Tim, he’s Jason. We’re from Earth.”

The smaller one rolls his eyes. _“Obviously._ I mean what are you, Garrison pilots? Spies? Are you working for the Galra?”

“Keith, back down,” the bigger guy says, his voice soft yet firm, and _Keith_ listens almost immediately. Jason wants to laugh at the parallels turned on their heads: Keith looks like Tim but he has Jason’s—admittedly—short temper, and the bigger guy looks like Jason but he’s pacifying and patient like Tim. “I’m Shiro and this is Keith. We are Paladins of Voltron.”

“Paladins of Voltron?” Tim repeats, and Jason sees it when he goes into nerd mode, all attentive and wide-eyed. “What is Voltron? And Galra?” he asks.

Shiro blinks at him, like he isn’t quite sure what to make of his questions. “You’re… not from our universe, are you?”

“I doubt it,” Tim says. “Believe me, we know quite a bit about the interstellar happenings of our universe, and none of those words have ever come up. I don’t even think we’re in the right _time_ either. We’re from 2019.”

This time both Shiro and Keith look shocked. Shiro shakes his head slowly, disbelievingly. “How… how did you get here?”

“Something called a Quake Engine. It malfunctioned and brought us here.”

“You wouldn’t happen to still have it?”

“No,” Jason answers. “Believe me, if we had it, we’d be out of here like yesterday.”

Shiro and Keith share a look. Keith shakes his head. “I don’t like this, Shiro. They could be anyone, and we’re risking the security of the ship if we keep them onboard. We should just drop them off at the nearest planet and—”

“You can’t just drop us off on a random planet,” Jason argues, ignoring the way Keith narrows his eyes at him. “If we die it’ll be your fault. Anyway, we were transported to your ship for a reason, maybe it’s the key to getting us back home.”

“As much as I hate to say it, Jason is right,” Tim says, shrugging. “We’ve no idea why it was _your_ ship we landed on, but you’re here and we’ll need all the help we can get to figure this out. We have no hidden agendas, you can search us all you want but all you’ll find is equipment from however many decades ago and communication devices that definitely won’t work anymore.”

Shiro stares hard at him, gauging the truth of his words. He seems to come to a decision, because he deflates and sighs. “Okay. We’ll let you stay onboard until we figure out how to send you back home.”

“Shiro—” Keith objects.

“However we can’t be sure you’re telling the truth, so we’re going to have to keep an eye on you. Is that alright?” The question seems to be mostly for Keith’s sake, and Keith looks satisfied enough with his terms.

“That’s fine,” Tim says. Jason looks up at the high walls of the castle and around at the empty corridors. As if reading his mind, Tim adds, “Is it just you two here? Wouldn’t you need an entire fleet to pilot a ship this size?”

“What’s it to you?” Keith growls, stepping towards him. “You know, I don’t like the fact that you somehow magically teleported onto _our_ ship out of nowhere, so I suggest you keep your questions to yourself if you don’t wanna keep looking suspicious.”

Jason shoves himself in between them, using his size to his advantage. “Hey, back off, bud. We haven’t _done_ anything to deserve the way you’re treating us.”

“Everyone, stop,” Shiro commands, and Jason finds himself obeying. “I think we all need to cool off. Let’s go to the lounge and talk.”

“Fine,” Keith says, casting one final glare at Jason and crossing his arms. “You first.”

Jason scoffs. “I don’t know the way—”

“Follow me,” Shiro says, and Jason doesn’t miss the way he rolls his eyes before he turns down one of the corridors.

Shiro attempts a number of times to make conversation with Jason, but Jason doesn’t feel comfortable giving away too much personal information, even if he is from a different universe; he already wasn’t comfortable with their real names being given away so quickly. Shiro seems to sense that he isn’t a talker, so he moves on to Tim who takes to conversation much more easily. Keith stays silent behind them, up until they arrive at the lounge; Shiro and Tim immediately sit at the table and continue their talk without pause.

“Is this actually all we’re gonna do?” Keith cuts in, and Shiro and Tim look up at him at the same time. Jason feels a little uneasy at how quickly they’ve taken to each other, their familiarity almost uncanny. “I mean, are you just gonna keep talking about whatever it is you’re talking about?”

“We’re comparing histories, Keith,” Shiro says. “Their universe is similar to ours. In fact, they’re almost exactly the same.”

“That’s great,” Keith answers, “but what about sending them home?”

“We need to take everything into consideration,” Shiro answers evenly. “If there’s something that sounds like it might be key to helping them, we’ll work on it. Why don’t we discuss ideas?”

“I don’t have any ideas,” Keith says, his eyes flicking to Tim’s—fast enough for Shiro to miss it but not fast enough to escape Jason’s notice. He adds bitterly, “I’m sure you and Tim will think of something.”

Tim furrows his brows, but other than that, he doesn’t give any other reaction to Keith’s antagonism.

“So World War III has happened?” Jason overhears Tim say, at the same time Keith announces, “I’m heading to the training deck.”

“I’ll come with you,” Jason says. Getting a workout in sounds way better than listening to the history of some universe in the future Jason hasn’t even lived through. He’s also curious about Keith. There’s a lot of anger contained in a small body, a spar with him sounds like it could be a lot of fun.

“Keith,” Shiro calls from the table where he’s pulled up a holoscreen, “go easy, alright? I don’t want to have to break up a fight.”

Keith waves him off, nodding for Jason to accompany him, and Jason follows him down the corridor.

“You fight?” he asks and Keith scoffs.

“Of course I fight.”

“I mean like hand-to-hand sparring,” he elaborates, and Keith grunts in the affirmative. “I don’t have any experience with lightsabers so.”

“What?” Keith snaps.

“Nothing.” _Star Wars_ either doesn’t exist in this universe, or it’s way too old and has faded into the history of their pop culture. “You any good?”

Keith snorts. “What do you think ‘go easy’ means?”

Once on the training deck, Keith strips out of his jacket, throwing it to the side. He’s trim underneath, muscled, but not as much as Tim. He and Tim _are_ the same height though, and Jason doesn’t know how much training a Paladin of Voltron has, but he’s guessing they probably don’t have a Batman. And just how often would a space pilot need to engage in fisticuffs anyway? All in all, Jason spots an easy win.

He strips out of his own leather jacket and pretends that he doesn’t see Keith staring out of the corner of his eye. _So,_ he thinks, smirking to himself as he lays his jacket beside Keith’s, _there’s that._

He does a few stretches just to watch Keith ogle him, grunting and moaning unnecessarily and trying not to snort while Keith silently struggles with deciding whether or not to shut him up.

Eventually, he snaps, “You gonna keep putting this off or what?”

“What?” Jason asks, fluttering his lashes at him. “Not enjoying the show?”

He watches in fascination as two dots of red grow high on Keith’s cheeks. _Oh, he’s flustered_ _._ Keith reminds him a little of Damian, so full of anger, but also surprisingly sweet. He shakes that thought away quick, because, while amusing, he doesn’t want to associate Keith with the _demon child._

“What are you doing now?” Jason asks teasingly. “You feeling warm? ‘Cause you’re flushed pretty bad. Is acting all cute meant to put me off—”

Keith snarls and advances. He’s fast, much faster than Tim, and when one of his punches land, forcing a grunt out of Jason and sending him back a few feet, he realises that he’s much stronger than he thought too. Realising that this isn’t going to be as easy as he thought, he puts more effort into dodging and blocking. This winds Keith up, and once Jason gauges his reach and speed, it’s pretty much impossible for him to get a hit on Jason.

“Stop running,” Keith growls, once he notices that Jason hasn’t tried to hit him. “Fight me! What are you doing?”

“Just getting your measure,” Jason answers before he kicks and sends Keith sprawling on the ground. “Your technique is sloppy,” he says, “you fight like you’re from the street.”

“What does that mean?” Keith says, glaring up at him.

“I—never mind. Come on.” He leans down and offers a hand.

Keith eyes it, but as predicted, he doesn’t take it. Instead he pushes off the ground and sweeps Jason’s legs out from under him, but Jason catches himself and flips out of range.

“You have to be military,” Keith says, eyes narrowed at him. “A spy. No one here fights like you.”

“Not even the big guy? Shiro?”

Keith shakes his head. “Shiro’s good but…”

“I’m better?” Jason grins.

Keith comes at him again and again, and Jason deflects his attacks easily enough, but once or twice he manages to get a good jab in, and Jason rewards him with a punch in return. The fight lasts a while—it’s obvious Keith has a lot of stamina, so if Jason lets this drag out, Keith has a good chance of outlasting him. When he lands a kick on Jason’s chest—falling backwards with the strength of it—they both pause, silently agreeing on a time-out.

Panting, Keith says, between breaths, “I underestimated you.”

“I underestimated you too,” Jason admits. Keith may not have much training but Jason sees a lot of potential in him. “Shall we continue?”

Keith flicks his hair out of his eyes and flashes a lopsided grin at him—Jason absolutely does _not_ find it hot—and leaps, tackling Jason to the ground. Jason rolls easily with the motion, flipping them so that he’s mounting Keith, his weight trapping him to the ground.

“Rule number one,” Jason says, flashing his own grin down at Keith, “never try and grapple with a guy twice your size.”

Keith bares his teeth and Jason lets him up, offering him a hand which he takes as he pulls himself to his feet.

“We done here?” Jason asks. “Mind showing me where a man can shower?” He turns, heading for his pile of clothes on the ground.

He hears the fast pad of footsteps, the _whoosh_ of air—he sidesteps Keith who leaps into a tumble on the floor, coming to a hard stop on his ass.

Jason huffs amusedly and, quirking his brow, extends a hand down towards him again. “As I was saying.”

“It was too tempting not to try,” Keith says, his voice low and playful, taking Jason’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

Jason cocks his head. “What’s tempting?”

“Weren’t you saying something about showering?” Keith says, and the lopsided grin grows back on his face.

“Come on,” Jason says, rolling his eyes, jerking his head towards the doors. “Put on your biker jacket and lead away, Red. Do you even still have bikes in the future?”

“Of course we do,” Keith says, almost indignant, but then he looks slyly at Jason out of the corner of his eye, “just not the kind you’re used to.”

Jason perks up. The thought of riding a hoverbike is too exciting to pass up. “Mind letting me ride?”

Instead of picking up on the euphemism like Jason’s expecting him to, Keith’s face suddenly falls. “I would but… well, we don’t have them up here. Back on Earth, yeah, but…”

“Ah,” Jason says. “Is Earth…”

Keith seems to realise what he’s getting at. His eyes go wide. “Oh, no, no,” he says, “Earth is fine. It’s just been a long time since we left and we haven’t been back.” He shrugs, looking off into the distance.

“What’s stopping you from going back?”

Keith’s expression hardens. “Being a Paladin comes with a lot of responsibilities, we’re needed out here more than on Earth. And when you’re defenders of the universe, you really need to know how to prioritise.”

Jason blinks. “Big place to defend.”

“Yeah, well,” Keith quirks one of his thick brows, “someone’s gotta do it.” He jerks his head toward the corridor. “Let’s go wash off.”

He’s led to Keith’s quarters. Jason is surprised to learn that it’s almost completely bare, with no personal effects lying around, only a neatly made bed on one side and a wardrobe which probably holds all of his clothes on the other.

“There’s towels in the storage unit under the sink,” Keith informs him, pointing him to the door on the other side of the room. “I’ll grab you some clothes.” He exits out the door again to the hallway and Jason listens as it slides shut and presumably locks behind him.

Jason enters the bathroom and studies the shower. The wall is fitted with a few more knobs and buttons than he is comfortable with, but after a few false starts he gets the warm water running. After washing, he dries himself, wraps the towel around his waist, and steps back out into Keith’s room.

Keith’s back is turned, folding clothes neatly on his bed, when Jason clears his throat.

“Oh,” Keith says, “sorry, I had to go to Shiro’s to—” He stops once he’s turned around and got a good look at Jason. “Oh,” he says again, his cheeks growing red as he tries looking everywhere except at Jason, “sorry, I should—I should—” He runs out of the room.

Jason holds back a laugh as he watches him stammer, finally releasing a snort when he’s gone. He puts on the clothes, all greys and blacks and almost his size, if a little tight.

Keith comes back a few minutes later, looking incredibly sheepish as he walks into the room, his eyes downcast. “Are you done changing? Sorry about that. I’m not—” He stops again once he actually looks up at Jason, his mouth dropping open. “Those—those clothes really suit you.”

“Shirt and sweatpants, they suit everybody,” Jason says, bemused.

“Mm.” He hesitates before reaching out and running a hand down Jason’s chest.

Jason reaches for his bangs, tucking them behind his ear. Keith freezes at the touch.

“I swear to god, if you run again,” Jason mutters.

But Keith doesn’t run. Instead he slams into Jason, and for a moment Jason is concerned that he’s being attacked again, but then he feels Keith’s lips on his.

“Tell me you want this,” he whispers, even as he licks into Jason’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Jason says, grabbing a fistful of Keith’s hair and bending him backwards as he kisses back. It’s been a long while since he’s done this and Keith is exactly his type.

“You look so much like him,” Keith murmurs against the corner of his mouth and hey, Jason can’t complain—he’s up in space with nothing else to do, if Keith wants to proposition him because he looks like someone else, Jason can take it as long as he gets laid in the end. Keith bites his earlobe, bringing Jason back into the moment, and whispers, “Let me fuck you.” And wow, Jason wasn’t expecting _that_ either, but he is _so_ very down for that too.

He nods once; Keith walks him back to the bed and pushes him down and Jason goes willingly. Keith bends down and kisses him again, fucking his tongue into Jason’s mouth, slow and dirty, while his fingers play at the hem of Jason’s— _Shiro’s_ —shirt. Lifting it up slowly and exposing Jason’s chest to the air, he pulls the shirt up until it bunches under Jason’s armpits, then he says, “Hold it.”

Jason takes the end of the shirt into his mouth obediently while Keith plays with his nipples, pinching and pulling at them like he doesn’t care that Jason might be sensitive. And Jason _is_ sensitive: he bites down hard on the shirt so that his cries might be muffled, and he knows Keith can hear them anyway but he doesn’t let up.

Jason’s hips jerk up when Keith leans down and scoops a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently at the bud. When he moves to the other nipple, the cool air hits the saliva on his skin and he shivers. He can feel himself growing hard, especially when he feels Keith’s teeth scraping against his sensitive skin.

“Keith,” he gasps after releasing the shirt from his mouth, one hand twisting in the sheets, the other grasping at the back of Keith’s head, pulling him closer, holding him to his chest. “Keith, please.”

“Please what?” Keith asks, before flattening his tongue against Jason’s skin and licking a long stripe up his chest. He stops somewhere above his heart and Jason wants to ask what he’s doing, but then he _bites_ down and Jason cries out in pain.

He does it again, but harder this time, and around his nipple.

“Ah, _fuck,”_ he swears, looking down at his chest. The bites are angry and red, and the teeth marks are already fading but Jason just knows they’re going to turn into big ugly bruises.

“Sorry,” Keith murmurs, not sounding any sorry at all, before he pulls the neck of the shirt down and starts sucking hickeys into Jason’s neck. It’s then that he realises he’s _marking_ him.

“You’re a fucking animal,” he says, but it’s out of an awed amusement rather than any anger.

“You like it though. You’re hard,” Keith says, and Jason almost squeaks when his cock is grabbed through his pants. He huffs a laugh into Jason’s skin, then he goes silent as he concentrates on palming Jason‘s cock.

A knock at the door makes them jolt apart. Jason stands, pulling down his shirt quickly and adjusting himself in his pants while Keith runs a hand through his hair, patting it flat where Jason’s twisted his fingers through it.

The door slides open, revealing Shiro and Tim, smiling and oblivious as to what has just occurred in Keith’s room.

“We were looking all over the place for you guys,” Shiro says, “we thought you might’ve maimed each other.”

“I was just letting Jason use the bathroom,” Keith says, “he was really worn out after sparring.” The tone he’s using makes it painfully obvious that he’s lying, and even if Shiro can’t tell, Tim can. He narrows his eyes at them, and Jason realises that he forgot to cover up his neck—Tim stiffens as his eyes roam over the marks, still shiny with saliva. Before Jason can even open his mouth to give him a made up explanation, Tim turns and rushes away.

“Tim?” Shiro calls after him. “What’s—” His eyes land on Jason’s neck, his mouth dropping open in shock.

Keith raises his hands. “Wait, Shiro, I can explain—”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Shiro cuts him off, slamming his hand down on the panel, the door hissing shut with a resounding click.

“Fuck,” Keith says in the silence that follows.

“Fuck,” Jason agrees.

Keith makes his way back to the bed, sinking down and burying his face in his hands. “What the fuck was I thinking?” Jason hears him mutter. _“_ _Fuck!_ _”_ he hisses, getting up on his feet again and pacing the room restlessly.

“Keith,” he starts, placing a hand on his shoulder, but Keith brushes him off.

“I have to talk to him,” Keith says decisively, ignoring Jason as he leaves the room and runs down the hallway after Shiro.

Well. For all his faults, Keith is somewhat more mature than he thought. If Jason were him, he would avoid bringing it up at all.

Feeling guilty that he is doing just that, he goes to look for Tim.

He finds him on the bridge with a man who Jason soon realises is an alien, if the pointy ears and blue glowing facial markings are anything to go by. Tim notices him first, and instead of ignoring him, he says, “Jason. This is Coran, co-pilot of the Castle-ship.”

Coran turns, catching sight of him, and blinks. “Pleasure to meet you,” he says chipperly. “I didn’t know there were two of you.”

“Yes, well Jason was too busy with other things apparently,” Tim answers bitterly, turning away and peering at something on a holoscreen.

Jason curses silently before approaching slowly. “Tim, can we talk?”

“Sure.”

“Alone?”

“Why?” Tim asks, turning back to face him, eyes blazing. “Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Coran. We don’t want him thinking we’re doing anything suspicious, right?”

Coran looks between them, eyes wide. “Uh, actually, I’ll be over here.” He dashes over to the front of the bridge, farther away from Tim and Jason.

“Tim.”

“Jay.”

“Why are you angry at me?”

There’s a harsh exhale from Tim’s mouth. “I’m not angry, just… disappointed. We’re in another universe, millions of miles away from Earth, decades in the future, and instead of helping me figure out how to get home, the first thing you do is mess around with your new sex buddy—”

“Whoa, stop. I’ll admit it, I’m not helping. I should be. There’s no excuse for that and I’m sorry, I’ll start right away. But Keith isn’t my _sex buddy,_ we didn’t _do_ anything—”

“Oh yeah, he just _accidentally_ put those hickies on your neck.”

“We just kissed a little.” And it isn’t a lie because they technically didn’t go further than that, right? “Really, Tim, that’s it, it’s not gonna turn into anything else, I’m not gonna compromise anything because I’m not pursuing it further, alright?”

Tim sighs. “Alright.”

Coran slowly makes his way towards them after they’ve gone a few moments in silence. “Sorry to poke my nose in, but perhaps you might like to head down to the mess hall to eat? I can whip up some Altean food.”

Jason starts, “We’re not really hungry—”

“That sounds great,” Tim talks over him. “Lead the way.”

The mess hall turns out to be some sort of room containing a large table that seats at least twelve people, with huge light displays criss-crossing over the walls and ceilings. It looks nothing like a mess hall, and more like something you might find in an actual castle. Jason doesn’t find it too hard to imagine alien kings and queens sitting in the high chairs.

Tim sits off to the side and Jason sits diagonally opposite him, giving him his space but also making it so that they can see each other. Coran goes into the kitchen and comes out with two plates of something bright green. He places them on the table in front of them, and Jason takes a closer look, realising that it’s some sort of goo. He picks up his spoon and prods at it, watching the mass wobble in place like Jell-O. Across from him, Tim takes a spoonful, holding it up to his nose and sniffing it. He blanches.

“Smells… great.”

“Doesn’t it? Well, eat up!” Coran says, thankfully leaving them and walking back into the kitchen.

Jason digs his spoon in, scooping up a good bit of goo and holding it up to his mouth as he deliberates on the pros and cons of eating it. Pro: he won’t starve; con: he might throw up his last meal. Across from him, Tim has already made up his mind—he’s pushed the bowl a good arm’s length away from him.

Shiro appears in the doorway from the hall, smiling a little pityingly when he sees them. “You guys don’t have to eat that,” he says, coming around behind Jason’s chair and leaning casually against it. Jason suddenly becomes very, very aware of his presence, warm and broad, almost stifling behind him. His voice rumbles pleasantly in Jason’s ears. “In fact, I’d advise against it.”

When Jason twists his neck to look at him, Shiro’s looking back, his dark eyes unreadable but a smile playing at his lips. He gives Jason a little conspiratorial wink.

“Of course, you’re welcome to try it if you want. Don’t let me stop you.”

Jason puts the spoonful into his mouth and immediately blanches, but he’s not rude enough to spit it back out onto his plate—he swallows it all, but his face scrunches up at the taste.

Shiro laughs at him, deep and low, a throaty sound that makes something in Jason’s chest clench.

“Are you feeling warm?” he asks all of a sudden, tilting his head as he looks at Jason.

“No?” Jason furrows his brows.

“Oh. It’s just that… your cheeks are flushed.”

Jason suddenly loses the little he had left of his appetite. He pushes away from the table, ignoring Shiro’s queries of concern, then makes his way back to the hallway, hopefully to find some peace and quiet. He feels two sets of eyes on the back of his head as he leaves the room.

The aftertaste of the green goo lingers for hours.

***

Neither Keith nor Shiro come to find him later—it’s Coran who finds him exploring the Castle-ship’s corridors and shows him his temporary quarters. Jason is grateful for that at least; he’s going to bed on an empty stomach but he doesn’t have to face anyone else today.

Shiro’s comment earlier at the table is still rattling around his head. He knows he should be dedicating his brainpower to finding a way back to their universe, but it seems his brain has its own priorities. Is Shiro mocking him? Did Keith tell him everything Jason had said, tell him how Jason’s basically been throwing himself at Keith ever since he and Tim materialised on their ship?

He can’t say he doesn’t deserve it, but he doesn’t want the rest of his stay here to be marred by pettiness and… confusing relationship dynamics. Honestly, what is _up_ with everyone on this ship?

His quiet time alone is tarnished as soon as he opens the door and finds Tim in his quarters, freshly showered and wearing borrowed pyjamas—most likely Keith’s.

“Hey,” Tim says, not looking up from where he’s sitting cross-legged, fiddling with his data pad on the floor.

Jason stares, waiting for Tim to say anything more and huffing in weariness when he doesn’t. “Did I make a mistake? Is this your room?”

“No, this is yours. I just wanted to see you before you went to sleep.”

“Well, you’ve seen me. Happy?”

Tim finally looks up, levelling him with an unimpressed look. “What’s wrong, Jason? You’ve been acting weird.”

“It’s a weird situation, alright? Forgive me if it seems like I haven’t read the manual on what to do when I find myself stuck in another universe.”

“If there were one, hooking up with the first person you see probably wouldn’t be in it,” Tim mutters, but it’s loud enough that Jason is obviously meant to hear it.

 _“Why_ are you still stuck on that?” he huffs, “I apologised, and I’m not gonna do it again, especially if everyone keeps bothering me about it.”

 _“Everyone’s_ bothering you?” Tim asks, eyebrows raised in surprise. “There are three other people on this ship, and I’ve only really seen you talk to one. Is Shiro bothering you? Is that why you left as soon as he came?”

“He doesn’t like me,” Jason says, pursing his lips, feeling like a kindergartener dobbing on a kid who’s being mean to him. “Probably because of what happened with Keith. I thought it’d be best if I left before it turned into a fight.”

“A _fight?_ Are _we_ in the same universe, because _I_ saw something _completely_ different. He was just talking to you, then all of a sudden you start blushing and—” Tim gets the face he makes when he’s found the solution to a master puzzle. “Is this ‘cause he made you blush? Are you embarrassed?”

Jason clenches his jaw.

“Well? He asked me why you’re acting so weird around him. Should I say someone has a crush?” He leaves his data pad on the floor as he stands up and stretches, his smug little face smiling expectantly up at Jason as he waits for a response.

“I don’t have… a crush,” Jason says reluctantly, making a move for the bathroom to escape, but Tim moves at the same time, blocking his way.

“Oh, sorry,” he says, and Jason glares silently as he slides onto the bed. _Jason’s_ bed—he can see Shiro-sized clothes left out for him on the end, buried now under Tim’s feet. “I mean, he _is_ cute, isn’t he?” Tim continues, lying back and resting his head on his folded arms.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Nothing.” Tim shrugs. “Just making conversation.”

He obviously isn’t _just_ making conversation, but Jason can’t be bothered arguing with him. He just makes it to the bathroom door before Tim begins talking again.

“Where did you go after you left the mess hall?” he asks, rearranging himself on the bed and throwing the sheets over himself with one hand.

“I just explored the Castle—are you taking over my room now or what?”

“Technically it’s not _your_ room,” Tim answers.

“Ugh, whatever, I guess we’re swapping. See you in the morning,” Jason says dismissively, snatching Shiro’s clothes out from under him, ignoring his protests as he looks for the quarters Tim was given. Once he’s inside, he strips naked and runs a shower, washing off all the sweat and stink he’d accrued from the long day. Walking back out into the room, he spots a large lump underneath the sheets and sighs exasperatedly. “Get out of my bed, dude, I just wanna rest.”

Tim peeks out over the sheets. “You seemed so annoyed, I thought we should swap back.” He stills suddenly, his eyes stuck on Jason’s chest. Confused, Jason looks down and—oh. _Oh._ He’d forgotten about Keith biting his pec.

“Tim—”

Tim sits up, letting the sheet fall. He’s still glaring up at Jason’s chest, at the red marks in the shape of a mouth. _“Just_ kissed, huh?”

“Tim, wait—”

But Tim marches out of the room, giving Jason no time to explain. What explanation could he give anyway? It made sense in Jason’s head— _just_ kissed, Keith just kissed him on the mouth a few times, as well as his chest… and his neck… with some teeth… and… groping… Okay, maybe Jason’s an idiot. But he’s also smart enough to know that he’s fucked up too many times today, and now he needs to give Tim space.

He needs to focus on getting a good night’s rest so he can help work on getting home tomorrow. The sooner they do that, the sooner Jason can put all of this behind him.

***

The next day isn’t any better than the first. He’s planning to put his head down and get to work, but as he’s walking through the corridors to the bridge, he spots Keith coming towards him. He turns a corner quickly, pretending he hasn’t seen him, but he hears Keith behind him, footsteps speeding up.

“Jason,” Keith calls after him. Fuck.

“Keith. Hey,” Jason greets him. Keith slows to a stop, smiling at him. It’s such a jarring difference from yesterday, and definitely not what he was expecting after they were caught by Tim and Shiro.

“Coran told me what happened at the bridge,” Keith says. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just a little family drama.”

“Family?” Keith’s thick brows rise up in surprise. “You’re… brothers?”

“Well, not by blood, but yeah. Pretty much.”

“He’s, uh, protective, isn’t he?”

Jason eyes him, and spots the beginnings of a flush starting up on his cheeks again. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“Maybe? Just—do you think he’d kill me if we did anything again?”

Jason snorts. “Why? Did he spook you? He’s honestly kinda harmless…”

Keith smiles, though Jason can tell he’s a little unhappy with Jason dodging the real question.

“Look, about that,” he inhales deeply, steeling himself for Keith’s reaction, “yesterday was fun and all, but I think it pissed off a lot more people than it was worth, so.”

Keith blinks, his eyes wide, then Jason watches as his expression sinks into disappointment. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason says, genuinely disappointed as well. “If we weren’t in this situation, I definitely would, but I think I should focus on getting home. I’ve already upset the balance here.”

“The balance…?” Keith furrows his brow.

“Yeah,” Jason elaborates, “you and Shiro—”

“Jason!” Tim’s voice calls, and Jason looks over his shoulder to see Tim coming down the corridor towards them. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Coran wanted to show us something.” As he comes closer, he seems to spot Keith, and his expression turns into something more closed off and reserved. “Hey, Keith,” he says.

“Tim,” Keith greets him, wearing his own cautious expression.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll come down with you,” Jason says quickly, if only to get away from the sudden tension in the air.

“I can come help,” Keith says, still staring at Tim.

“No, that’s fine,” Tim answers. “Unless you still believe we harbour any ill intent towards you. In that case, you should accompany us.”

Keith opens his mouth, as if to protest, but ends up licking his lips instead and shutting it again.

“Anyway, we should get going,” Tim says once it becomes apparent that Keith isn’t going to respond. “The sooner we can get back and let these Paladins get on with living their lives, the better.” He twirls around on his foot and walks back up the corridor.

“Your brother’s kind of an asshole,” Keith says quietly once he thinks Tim is out of earshot. Jason grimaces because he knows Tim definitely heard.

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?” he says.

Keith purses his lips and doesn’t say anything else.

Jason sighs and turns away, following Tim down the corridor.

 _Fuck this,_ he thinks.

***

It isn’t too hard to avoid Keith. Jason spends most of his time with Tim and Coran on the bridge, studying their systems to see if there’s a way they can reconfigure the Teludav to transport them back to their universe. They can’t use the system _now_ however, as apparently there are more Paladins, but they’re all planetside doing recon or something. According to Coran, they don’t pilot ships but _Lions,_ which Jason finds incredibly fascinating.

Shiro comes in and out, giving his own input and advice which Jason doesn’t really listen to. He instead spends his time wondering if he’s as angry at Keith as Tim is at Jason. There’s obviously something there—Keith was only down to fuck Jason because he _looks_ like the guy, for fuck’s sake—but Shiro is awfully good at hiding it because he doesn’t give anything away. He plays the calm and wise leader, and doesn’t give in to distractions much, but Jason _knows_ that there’s something beneath that composed exterior just waiting to be let loose.

He gets a taste of it when one day, he walks off the bridge and bumps into Shiro in the corridor.

“Hey,” Shiro says, righting himself with a hand on Jason’s shoulder for support. “You alright?”

Jason almost wants to be immature and say, _‘_ _Do I look it?’_ but he’s gonna be living here for god knows how long, might as well be _nice_ to the people letting him stay on their ship. “I’m okay,” he says, giving him a reassuring smile.

“You know, I don’t bite.”

Jason furrows his eyebrows. “Okay…?”

“Sorry, it just seemed like you were avoiding me.” He shrugs.

Caught off-guard by Shiro’s forwardness, Jason feels compelled to tell him the truth. “Honestly, I thought you were angry at me.”

“Angry?”

“I mean, I arrive in a different universe and the first thing I manage to do is fuck up a bunch of relationships.”

Shiro’s brows are raised in surprise like he wasn’t expecting Jason to open up immediately. “Relationships?” he asks.

“Yeah, you and Keith. Seems complicated and I just made it moreso.”

“Me and Keith don’t _have_ a relationship, he’s like a brother to me.”

Jason scoffs. “Yeah, I know what that’s like.”

“Look, if you wanna talk, come to my quarters.”

“Talk? To you?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says, crossing his arms, “is there something wrong with that?”

“No, nothing wrong, it’s just. No offence, but it’s a little weird.” He waves a hand between them.

Shiro’s mouth twists into a frown. “I don’t find it weird.”

“Uh,” Jason pauses, worried that he’s offended him. “I mean, doesn’t it freak you out? That we ended up on the same ship?”

“As far as I can tell, besides this,” Shiro reaches up to tug at his own tuft of white hair, “we don’t have much in common. Neither do Tim and Keith. So no, I’m not too freaked out. But, I do admit, it’s a strange coincidence that you would happen to appear on our ship.”

Jason hums. “Maybe it’s not a coincidence? Maybe the answer to why we’re here lies with… well, lies with _you.”_

Shiro shrugs. “Maybe. We can’t say for certain though.”

Jason sighs, frustrated. There are too many theories as to why they ended up here and not enough _answers._ He’s getting antsy.

“Hey,” Shiro says softly, touching his arm. “It’ll be okay. Even if we can’t help you get back, which I doubt, we can always accommodate you guys here. You’re both smart and skilled. We could use someone like you on our team.”

Jason smiles. “Thanks. I _really_ hope it doesn’t come to that, no offence, but thanks.”

Shiro smiles back at him, with eyes soft and kind, and Jason feels something flutter in his gut. “Anyway, if you don’t wanna have that talk we could always spar…”

“Tempting,” Jason says, feeling hot all of a sudden.

“Keith told me how good you are. That you have some sort of training and you could easily beat me,” Shiro says, raising a brow. “I’m not sure that that’s true.”

“I’d _love_ to see what that robot arm can do, but I think it puts you at an unfair advantage.”

Shiro leans closer, pitching his voice down like he’s sharing a secret. “You scared to find out?”

Jason feels his lips tilt into a lopsided grin. “What is it with the guys here and wanting to fight all the time?”

“Believe me, I was much worse when I was younger. It’s just been a while since I’ve trained with someone my size.”

“And that’s what? A turn on for you?” Jason questions, smirking.

“Who doesn’t like the feeling of kicking a big guy’s ass?” Shiro asks and Jason snorts a surprised laugh. “But no, nothing sexual about it. I’m just curious.”

Jason hums. “We should spar then. Quench that curiousity.”

“Are you formally accepting my invitation?”

“I am.”

“Let’s go then.”

They end up wrestling on the training mats, sweat-slicked skin sliding against each other, panting into each other’s mouths. It would be painfully sexy if Jason wasn’t so focused on winning.

He rolls, managing to lock his legs around Shiro’s metal arm, wrapping his own arms around it and pulling it towards his chest.

“Yield,” he orders, pulling harder and lifting his hips off the ground, using his own chest as a fulcrum to apply pressure to the arm, and Shiro gasps in pain.

“I yield,” Shiro says, and Jason immediately lets go, rolling away before he crushes Shiro underneath his weight when he completely collapses to the floor.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, staring up at the high ceilings.

“You’re…” Shiro pants, “…much stronger than you look.”

“And you went easy on me,” Jason accuses, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Shiro looks somewhat ashamed. “If I’d used the full power of this thing, we’d both be hurt.”

Jason eyes the metal arm and decides it better not to ask. He gets up, holding a hand out for Shiro to grab. “Come on. Let’s go wash up.”

Apparently the showers here are full of truth serum, or Shiro’s just a natural listener, because after they’ve showered, Jason ends up on Shiro’s bed, spilling his heart out.

“…and Tim is avoiding me, though he isn’t being obvious with it. He’s mostly just talking to me less.”

“Maybe you should think about _why_ Tim is so angry about you… hooking up with Keith.” Shiro says ‘hooking up’ with such stilted awkwardness, obviously unused to the words, Jason wants to snort. Aside from that, Shiro _does_ have a point.

Why _would_ Tim be so angry at him? Jason can’t think of any other reason, aside from…

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh,” he says aloud.

“You just got that?” Shiro asks, making a pained face. “Please tell me the people from your universe aren’t as oblivious as you.”

“Uh,” Jason blinks, still stuck on the realisation that Tim might like him _more_ than as a friend, a comrade, a _brother._ “The universe is a big place—”

Shiro pats him gently on the arm. “Maybe you should talk to him.”

Feeling a little irritated now that he’s being spoken to so patronisingly, he says, “Well, what about you and Keith? There’s a lot of unresolved tension there, don’t tell me _you’re_ also oblivious.”

“Oh, no, I know,” Shiro says, “I’m just giving him some time and space to figure it out on his own. He’s so young, I don’t want to push him into anything, and if he decides on his own that pursuing a relationship with me probably isn’t the best idea, more power to him.”

“Why isn’t it a good idea?”

“What?”

“Why shouldn’t he pursue a relationship with you?”

“I—I—” Shiro stammers, blinking rapidly, and Jason feels a slight burst of satisfaction at being the one to make him blush. “It’s just not a good idea. For the same reason that—well, Keith is also like my brother.”

“But he’s not.”

“It’s still—it’s not—” Shiro stops and sighs. “I don’t feel comfortable with it.”

“That’s fine,” Jason says. “You understand then why I’m not going to talk to Tim.”

“You should still talk to him, let him down gently, at least. Explain why you’re not gonna go further with him.”

“Yeah, um, I’d rather keep playing oblivious and skip the major awkwardness that’ll come with that talk.” Shiro rolls his eyes and Jason laughs. He asks, “So what does this mean? Are we cool with hooking up with each other’s not-brother?”

Shiro side-eyes him. “Do you know how… incredibly weird that is? And Tim hasn’t expressed any interest in me, so I think it’s just you and Keith who have to deal with that problem.”

 _“‘Problem,’”_ Jason scoffs. “Tim has called you cute, and believe me, he doesn’t call many people cute. I think you got a chance.”

“Oh, well, thanks for the heads up,” Shiro says dryly.

“Yeah, no problem. I mean, it doesn’t hurt that you _are_ so easy on the eyes.”

Shiro smiles bemusedly at him. “I can’t decide if you’re trying to set me up with Tim or if you’re flirting with me.”

“Both?”

Shiro rolls his eyes again and ruffles Jason’s hair as he stands. “Call me when you’re not so confused about what you want,” he says, leaving the room, the door sliding shut with a hiss.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh there’s a lot of unsafe, kinda unrealistic sex in here, so let’s pretend the castle-ship has tech that ensures you’re clean and that all of these characters just so happened to make use of this tech before engaging in a spontaneous foursome, shall we?
> 
> ALSO I’d completely forgotten how big the Paladins’ beds are—let’s pretend they’re HUGE okay or at least big enough for a foursome LMAO

Time passes awfully slowly, and though he spends almost all day with Tim trying to figure out how to get them home, it doesn’t seem like they’re making any progress. He starts wondering if Bruce is finding a way to bring them back, or maybe finding a way to come to them. He wouldn’t doubt it—of all people, it _would_ be Bruce that finds a way to find and cross to this universe.

But what will happen if Bruce never finds them, if they never go back? Although Shiro said they’d be welcome on their team, Jason doesn’t think he’s ready to defend a universe—Gotham alone is already so much to handle.

And Shiro—Shiro is _nice,_ but after Jason so smoothly revealed that he might be into him and tried hooking him up with Tim in the same minute, he doesn’t doubt that the smiles and jokes might just be out of a veneer of friendliness.

Christ. After Keith, Jason just _had_ to go and fuck that up as well, huh.

“Argh!” he groans aloud, after a good ten minutes of silently agonising alone in his quarters.

“Are you okay?” Shiro’s head pops through the door.

Jason jumps, but Shiro just comes into the room, concern written plainly over his face. God, he’s just so _nice._ If only he were an asshole, Jason wouldn’t be feeling like this. “I’m okay,” he assures him, “just frustrated.”

“Ah,” Shiro says, nodding. “It is frustrating, but we’ll keep working at it. Once the others get back, we’ll have double the brainpower.”

Jason just smiles, unwilling to say anything to correct him or damper his optimism.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask—did you want to come with me on a little ride? I just thought it’d be nice if we took a break, clear our heads a little.”

“A ride?” Jason asks, blinking. “In your Lion ship?”

“In my Lion, yes.” Shiro smiles.

“Uh, hell yeah.” Jason shoots up to his feet. Floating around on a castle-ship has been nice and everything, but he’s just so bored—he’ll take any chance he can get to go out and _do_ something.

“Just a quick ride,” Shiro says from the doorway as Jason puts on his clothes. “It’s not often I get to show off anymore.”

“Well, I’m flattered that you think I need to be impressed.” Jason puts on his shoes and follows Shiro out the door.

Shiro laughs, and he touches Jason’s waist as they walk down the corridor to the elevator. “I’m flattered that you think I’ll impress you.”

“I was already impressed when you got me in that hiplock in the training room.”

Shiro laughs again, and as they enter the elevator, he shakes his head, looking down at his feet. “It’s strange, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“How well we get along.” When the elevator doors slide shut it suddenly becomes much too quiet. “Maybe you _are_ here for a reason.”

“Maybe,” Jason says. “Maybe I’m just here to stroke your ego.”

Shiro’s brows raise. “My ego?”

The elevator dings and the doors slide open, and Jason begins following the curving corridor, Shiro keeping pace beside him. “Oh, don’t pretend you’re just the humble leader, you definitely have a bit of an ego. Body like that, face like yours—you’re either flaunting it or you’re just playing dumb.”

Shiro honks out another laugh, and it echoes throughout the empty corridor. “I _am_ aware of how I look, thank you, but sometimes it’s what’s _inside_ that counts more than what’s outside.”

It’s Jason’s turn to laugh now. “Oh my god, you’re so lame. You remind me of—” He bites off the rest of that sentence.

Shiro turns to him. “Of who?”

Jason shakes his head. “Just—an older brother.”

Shiro hums to himself. “Well, I’m obviously doing something wrong if you’re reminded of your brother.”

Jason stops, and Shiro does as well. “Are we—are you coming on to me? Because I’m getting a lot of mixed signals here.”

Shiro shrugs. “When you’ve been floating out in space for a while with a bunch of kids and aliens, you kind of forget how nice it is just to flirt, and be flirted with. And maybe you _are_ feeding my ego, because honestly? I’m liking being told how hot I am.”

“So this is all just… messing around to you?”

“Well, I don’t think you’re available for anything _long_ -term.”

Jason holds a hand to his chest dramatically. “You’re breaking my heart here.”

“Jason,” Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’re nice. You’re kind. You’re very attractive. But you also have a whole other life in a different universe. Don’t invest yourself in me when you have no idea how long you’ll be here for.”

Jason wants to say that he was just joking, but Shiro’s sincerity has sobered him. “Then what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You said there’s no one else out here for you. It must be pretty lonely.”

Shiro waves him off. “I’ll be fine. It’s not a priority for me.”

“Defending the universe is?”

Shiro smiles, though Jason can’t help but think it looks a little sad. “Yeah. Maybe when the universe can fend for itself, I’ll start thinking about other things like romance.”

They continue walking down the corridor, but Shiro’s words echo in his head, and his eyes catch sight of that white tuft of hair over his forehead, and he starts wondering about the things he hasn’t been told, the other reasons why Shiro doesn’t want to think about love.

Then he thinks about the white in his own hair, the pain, the loss, the sorrow he’s suffered through—he sure as hell doesn’t want to relive any of that, so asking Shiro to would just be unfair. And maybe Shiro hasn’t pried him for more because he has come to the same conclusion about him.

It _is_ strange, how well they get along.

“The way to the Lions is a bit unorthodox,” Shiro says once they’ve reached the main hall.

“How so?”

“Well, there’s a sort of… flying fox involved, for one. So I hope you’re not afraid of heights or high speeds.”

Jason snorts. “I am _definitely_ not afraid of those things. And I don’t think I’d be getting into a Lion if I were.”

“I could fly it slow,” Shiro suggests.

“Hell _no,_ I am not wasting my one chance to see a lion spaceship just for you to fly it slow.”

“I was kidding! Do you think Tim would like to see them too? Maybe Keith should take him up in his Lion.”

At first Jason thinks he should warn Shiro that Keith and Tim aren’t really getting along, then he decides he can’t be bothered, what’s the worst that could happen anyway?

“I’m sure Tim would get a nerd boner,” he says, and Shiro makes a face at the word, “let’s go grab ‘em.”

“Alright, we’ll grab Keith first since the lounge is right around here.”

They round the corner, and Jason’s excitement grows the closer they get to flying the Lions. Coran had described them as five individual robotic ships that can combine to form one mega humanoid ship called Voltron—it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard and yet he can’t wait to see. He wonders if Bruce would ever consider building five individual robotic bats that combine to form—Bat-tron? God, he’d love to see the look on his face at that pitch.

“How _do_ the Lions combine exactly? I’m trying to imagine—some sort of really precise code?”

“Uh, not exactly,” Shiro says, and he sounds a little sheepish. “The Lions do seem to have some sentience—”

 _“What?_ —oof!” He walks directly into Shiro’s back, narrowly avoiding getting his nose crushed by having his face turned slightly away.

Shiro has stopped completely at the doorway, and is staring at something inside the room.

“Shiro?” Jason questions, maneuvering around so he can see what he’s looking at. “You all good—”

His heart stops at the sight.

“Um. What the _fuck_ is going on?”

Turns out both Keith _and_ Tim are occupying the lounge. Sitting on the edge of the table in the centre is Tim, and though his back is turned, Jason can see Keith standing between his legs, leaned very closely in, hands on either side of Tim on the table. It isn’t hard to imagine what they were doing a few seconds prior.

“Shiro. Jason.” Tim smiles as he says his name, and Jason’s eyes snap to his lips, all shiny and wet and red. Something in his chest tightens.

“What are you guys doing here?” Keith speaks next, his hand sliding up to hold Tim’s waist—Jason’s eyes follow the movement like a hawk. “Thought you were gonna take Jason out on your Lion.”

Finally, Shiro seems to find his voice. “We were going to the hangar, but we wanted to check if you guys wanted to come…”

“Um,” Tim reaches up and wraps his hands around the back of Keith’s neck, “we might just stay here. We’re kinda busy.”

“We can see that,” Shiro says, though it might as well come out as a squeak. “Uh, we’ll leave you alone now. Should head to the hangar.” He turns to leave, but Jason reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Actually, Shiro, didn’t you want to show me something in your room first?”

Shiro stares at him. Jason pinches his skin.

“Oh! Yeah! Yeah, I did. I wanted to show you something in my room.”

Jason squeezes his eyes shut, resisting the urge to smack himself in the face. He practically drags Shiro with him back out to the corridor, and when they get to Shiro’s room, he falls back on the bed, leaving Shiro at the door.

“What the fuck _was_ that?” he says, running his hands through his hair as he stares wide-eyed up at the ceiling.

Shiro doesn’t seem any better off, staring at the ground as if hoping it will swallow him up. “They’re… they’re…”

“They’re _fucking_ each other?”

Shiro looks at him, a small scowl in his brow. “We don’t know that.”

“Oh, no, we know that. And if they’re not, they will.”

A look of distaste crosses Shiro’s face. “How are you so sure?”

Jason sits up, incredulous. “Did you _see_ them? They were all over each other, they were probably getting there before we caught them.”

Shiro’s nose scrunches up. “In the lounge area? That’s a shared space.”

“Oh, they were sharing space, alright.”

The mattress sinks as Shiro sits, so Jason scoots over and makes room for him. In the brief silence, Jason becomes aware of how awkward all of this is. They’ve just caught Tim and Keith making out, and now Jason has dragged Shiro off to his bedroom to—to try and make _them_ jealous? God, what is he, a fucking teenager?

Though he supposes he can forgive himself for this incredibly stupid knee-jerk reaction—he’s just so _shocked._ He’d thought that Tim and Keith _disliked_ each other. Christ, Keith called Tim an _asshole,_ what the fuck are they doing _kissing_ each other?

He doesn’t want to think it, because it makes him feel incredibly narcissistic and self-centred, but are they doing this to _spite_ him? He rejected Keith, after all, and Tim was so upset about Keith and Jason making out—Christ, there’s no way this _isn’t_ to spite him, right?

“So what do we do?” Shiro asks, breaking Jason out of his thoughts.

“What do you mean what do we do?”

“Well, you’ve brought me to my room for a reason, I did assume you wanted to make them jealous.”

Jason stares at him. “I thought you didn’t _get_ it.”

“I got it, I’m not oblivious. I’m just—”

“Awkward?”

Shiro huffs a little laugh. “Yeah. I’m just awkward.”

Jason shakes his head. “We don’t need to do anything. This was stupid anyway, I should just go—”

“Wait.” A hand comes to rest on his knee. “We could… do something.”

An abrupt, almost hysteric laugh bubbles out of Jason’s lips. “You’re not serious. What happened to ‘not investing in you?’”

“As long as we’re both aware this can’t go very far, I don’t see the harm in hooking up. It’s just sex.” When Jason fails to respond, his lips twist into a small moue. “It seemed like you were up for it not that long ago, but if you’ve changed your mind…” Shiro’s hand begins sliding off his knee, but Jason grabs it and keeps it there.

“I haven’t,” he says, very quickly.

Shiro smiles, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. “Good. ‘Cause I’ve been thinking about it—”

“You’ve been thinking about it.”

“—and I think it could be interesting.”

“Interesting.”

“Are you just going to keep repeating whatever I say?”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to get my head around everything, it’s been a weird night.”

“Then let’s make it better.”

Shiro turns his hand over and tangles his fingers with Jason’s. Jason looks down, blinking in surprise. Shiro leans in and when Jason shuts his eyes, he feels the softest press of lips against his. Shiro’s lips are slightly chapped, but it’s okay because his are, too. He kisses back, and when his lips part, Shiro captures his bottom lip and sucks on it softly.

It’s slow and gentle, and unlike any other encounter Jason’s had before. This is… this is sweet.

Shiro pulls away, and when Jason opens his eyes, he’s met with a warm, brown gaze, and a patient, comforting smile. “Sweet. You’re so sweet.” He cups Jason’s face with his free hand. He can’t seem to stop smiling.

Jason feels his own mouth twist up into a lopsided grin. “Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Their lips meet again, and though it is still slow and unhurried, Shiro presses deeper, sliding his tongue across Jason’s lips and into his mouth. Jason reaches up and runs his fingers up the back of Shiro’s neck, scratching through his undercut before tangling in the longer hairs near the top of his head. When he tugs, Shiro’s mouth drops open in a moan.

“Christ,” Jason murmurs. Shiro has a _very_ nice voice, like each word he says is dripping in honey, and _that_ sound coming from him—Jason’s always been indifferent to dirty talk, but he decides he wants Shiro to be as vocal as possible with him.

He lays back on the bed, pulling Shiro down with him, and Shiro arranges himself so that his knees are on either side of Jason’s waist, so when he lowers himself down…

“Shiro,” Jason gasps.

“Wait, it might be better this way.” He knees Jason’s legs apart and situates himself between them, then rolls his hips against Jason’s, starting a slow and dirty grind.

Jason tips his head back, fisting his hand in the sheets. “Honestly,” he manages to gasp out, “I don’t mind either way.”

As Shiro continues frotting against him, he can feel Shiro hardening through his sweatpants. They’re so tight on him, Jason can see the entire outline of his cock. Jesus. He feels like he might burst out of his own at any moment, but he doesn’t want to stop for anything. With one arm he grips Shiro’s neck and brings him down to fuck his tongue into his mouth, and with the other he runs his hand down the small of Shiro’s back and lower until he has a nice handful of his ass. He uses it to pull Shiro closer to him, and also just to have something to dig his fingers into.

“We should be naked,” Shiro breathes.

“Too late,” Jason pants, “I wanna come like this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They’re getting more out of control by the second, with Shiro practically humping him into the bed and Jason grabbing his ass with both hands and bouncing the fat and muscle with his fingers.

He’s about a minute away from coming when the door suddenly slides open—his heart stops as Tim and Keith appear in the doorway.

“Oh my god,” he gasps, pushing Shiro off him and crushing himself into the corner.

“Oh, don’t stop on our account,” Tim says, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Seems like you guys were having fun.”

Jason just glares at him, very tempted to pull the sheets around himself.

“No, really, don’t stop. Keith and I came to watch.”

Jason blinks. Now that he notices, Tim and Keith _are_ wearing similar lascivious looks on their faces.

“If this is your way of getting back at me—” he starts.

“Getting back at you?” Tim says incredulously. “For what?”

Jason clenches his jaw, too embarrassed to voice his thoughts.

“Oh, Jay, you think I’m still angry at you.” Tim sighs. “I was, but Keith and I have found a solution to all that.”

“What are you talking about?” Shiro says, sounding much more calm and collected than he looks, his hair in disarray, lips wet and red.

“Shiro,” Tim says, turning his attention to the other man, “you’ve been an absolute sweetheart the entire time we’ve been here. But Keith here has been a little jealous of all the attention we’ve been getting from you.”

Keith starts. “I wasn’t _jealous—”_

“You _were_ a little bit.”

“Okay, _fine._ But I wasn’t the only one.”

Tim hums. “Jason’s never been any good at subtlety. I knew he was lying when he told me you guys only kissed, but I wouldn’t have been so angry if he hadn’t tried so hard to hide it.” He turns to Jason, staring at him with those icy blue eyes. “And you have _no_ idea why I was so upset.”

“Well, I do now,” Jason says, crossing his arms. “It’s because you’re jealous.”

Tim leans in, wrapping his fingers around Jason’s ankle. “It’s because you’re _mine.”_

Jason chokes. “Excuse me?”

“I was waiting for you to realise.” Tim shrugs. “I didn’t want to push you into anything. But I’m not going to stand by and watch you mess around with someone else.”

“Keith?” Shiro says, and Jason remembers that they’re still in the room. “Is it the same for you, too?”

“I love you, Shiro,” Keith states, and Jason hears everyone in the room stop breathing.

“Oh.” Jason watches as Shiro rapidly turns pink. “I—I love you too, Keith.”

They stare at each other, some unspoken, meaningful conversation passing between their eyes.

“So, what do you say?” Tim whispers, turning back to Jason.

“You couldn’t have been nice like that instead of being all, _‘You’re mine,’_ like a fuckin’ vampire?”

Tim slaps his leg. “Like I said, you’re no good with subtlety. Nothing was going to happen unless Keith and I _did_ something. And you played right into our hands.”

“So this whole thing, us catching you together, me and Shiro running off—that was part of your _plan?”_

A wide grin grows on Tim’s face, and he doesn’t need to say anything for Jason to know. God, Shiro was so, _so_ wrong. They were never going to accept no for an answer, not Keith the hothead who’s obviously head over heels for Shiro, and definitely not Tim, the most determined person Jason knows next to Bruce. This is a fucking _ambush._

“But, for now, we have something else in mind. You see, Keith is still so curious about you, and, to be honest, I’m curious about Shiro as well, so we decided the best course of action would be to—well, to share.”

Jason feels like he might have a heart attack. “Share? We’re not toys, you know.”

“Oh, no, of course not. But we do want to play with you.” Tim looks over his shoulder at Shiro. “Shiro, don’t you still wanna play with Jason?” he asks sweetly.

“Y—yes,” Shiro answers, but Jason doesn’t fail to notice the way he hesitates.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Shiro gets even redder, the colour spreading around his neck and ears. “I mean, you’re very attractive, and since it seems like we’re all consenting—” He looks up at Keith who nods, smirking down at him, “—I—I just feel like this is a once in a lifetime thing.”

Jason bites his lip. “Are you sure you’re down for this?” He aims the question at Tim and Keith. “I mean, it’s just that you guys are both…”

“Possessive,” Shiro finishes for him.

“Well, at the end of the day, who are you going home with?” Tim asks.

“I just wanted to check. This could complicate things. I want to make sure no feelings are gonna get hurt.”

“Wow, so sweet,” Tim says, pinching Jason’s cheek. Jason slaps his hand away.

“But if we _are_ all down then… Shiro and I were getting somewhere before we were so rudely interrupted.” He makes to reach for Shiro, but Tim shoves him back.

“Uh-uh. It’s my turn.”

“You guys are so rough with each other,” Shiro comments, before reaching up for Keith. “Come here.”

Keith obeys immediately, sitting on the bed between Shiro’s legs. Shiro takes his face between his hands, pulling him down gently to press a soft kiss on his lips. Keith makes a soft noise of surprise before he deepens the kiss, his hands coming up to hover around his face like he isn’t sure what to do with them before resting around Shiro’s shoulders.

“Wow,” Tim murmurs, “can _we_ do that?”

Jason rolls his eyes, thumping his head against the wall. “Do whatever you want.”

“Don’t be all eager with Shiro and then act like kissing me is a chore.”

“Maybe it _is_ a chore.”

Tim pouts at him. “I won’t kiss you then.” He swings a leg over, positioning himself on Jason’s lap. Fisting his hands in Jason’s shirt, he grins wickedly. “I’ll just bite you.”

“Wha—?” He has no time to prepare before Tim is sinking his teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He cries out in pain. “I was _joking_ about the vampire shit,” he whines when Tim pulls away.

“Then why are you acting like you want more?” Tim says, gesturing between them, and Jason realises that he’s grabbed tight onto Tim’s arms, trying to pull him closer. “You keep acting all bratty, but you’re really needy, aren’t you?”

Jason glares at him.

“Aw, don’t be mad,” Tim teases. “Kiss you to make it better?”

“You said you won’t— _mmff!”_ Tim goes all in, and it’s such a jarring contrast from Shiro—he’s demanding and incessant, like he wants to conquer Jason’s mouth with his tongue.

His hands wander up into Tim’s hair, and they follow him down when he shoves his head under Jason’s shirt and begins licking his nipples.

“Oh my _god,”_ Jason breathes. Why is it always the nipples? They’re so sensitive, and his left one is still tender from when Keith bit it, so when Tim puts his lips over it and sucks— _“Mmff—nnn—!”_ He bites onto his own arm, trying to muffle his moans. He can’t do anything about his hips though, which buck up against Tim’s, looking for friction.

“You want that too?” He hears Keith question, and when he opens his eyes and looks over, Shiro is staring blatantly at where Tim is tucked under Jason’s shirt, his eyes wide and lips parted. He nods, and Jason can’t look away when Keith pulls Shiro’s shirt over his head and drags his tongue over his pec before sucking his nipple into his mouth.

Shiro gasps loudly, whispering a small, _“Keith.”_

Oh. Maybe Jason can understand the appeal of his chest now, if _that’s_ what he looks like.

Tim pulls his head out of Jason’s shirt. His hair is a mess, and Jason would say he looks adorable if it weren’t for what he’s just done. He looks over at Shiro and Keith. “You guys take the bed,” he says as he stands. “I’m gonna wash Jason off.”

“What—” Jason starts, but Tim pulls him up and drags him to the bathroom. “What are we—”

Tim kisses him again, then starts tearing him out of his clothes before taking off his own. “Give ‘em a little privacy. They’re a little more shy than we are.”

He shoves Jason into the shower, following him in and shutting the door behind them. He starts fiddling with the panel, and though it looks like he’s pressing buttons at random, Jason knows he’s already got the whole system figured out.

As predicted, the water that comes out is hot and soothing, and Jason tilts his head up, enjoying the feeling before Tim tells him to turn around. He does so, and listens to Tim fiddle with the buttons again. The water stops, and Jason looks up, confused, as it starts oozing out like oil.

“What is that?” he asks as it plops down on his body, slathering his skin.

“A form of lubricant,” Tim says. He presses right up against Jason’s back, reaching around to play with his pecs. “Perfect for what I have planned.” He bends down, spreading the lubricant around Jason’s inner thighs, reaching up between his legs to spread it on his ass too. “Squeeze your legs together. Tighter.”

“Then?” He shuts up when he feels the head of Tim’s cock prod under his ass, against his thigh. “Oh, god.”

Tim adjusts his position and pushes, trying to get his cock between Jason’s thighs, and just when Jason thinks he should spread his legs apart to make it easier, Tim’s cock slides all the way through, the head poking out underneath Jason’s balls.

“Oh, fuck,” Tim breathes against his back. His hands go back to Jason’s pecs to squeeze as he begins fucking Jason’s thighs.

It’s obvious he’s enjoying himself, but he ignores Jason’s pleas to touch him, and he slaps Jason’s hands away every time he reaches down to touch himself.

“Tim,” Jason says, when he hears Tim panting faster, his thrusts becoming wilder. “This is nice and all but—Christ. Can you—can you—” He rolls his eyes at himself, embarrassed that he can’t even _ask_ for a simple thing.

Tim takes pity on him, reaching down and running a finger along his rim. “I’ve wanted to do this for years,” he whispers in Jason’s ear, “would you have let me back then, even if you hated me?”

“I didn’t hate—” He cuts off when Tim suddenly slides his finger in, then another, and then he can’t think much after that at all. It’s like Tim is an expert of his body, inside and out, as he knows exactly where to press to make Jason feel good. But then Tim pulls away, and Jason groans in frustration. “What the _fuck,_ Tim?”

Tim shushes him, pushing down on his back to get him to bend over. “I want you to come with me inside you.”

“You were _already_ inside me—”

Without any warning, Tim slides in, and Jason chokes when he feels the width of his cock stretching him farther than his fingers did. He moans loudly, his voice shaking with untempered pleasure. His ass clenches around Tim’s cock, and he hears Tim groan and slap the shower wall.

He gives Jason a moment to adjust, then he grabs him around the hips and starts drilling into him. The sound of Tim’s hips slapping against his ass fills the bathroom, and Jason wouldn’t be surprised if Shiro and Keith could hear them out there—he can hear the moans and grunts coming from _their_ side.

He jolts when Tim reaches around to wrap his slender fingers around Jason’s cock. He only gives a few strokes before Jason is coming. He pushes back against Tim, and there’s a loud thump that’s Tim hitting the opposite shower wall. He grinds his ass on Tim’s cock, reaching behind him to grip Tim’s hips as he milks out every bit of pleasure from their joining. Tim follows, moaning out his name as he fills him inside.

They stand there in that position, shaking with the aftermath until Tim urges him to turn him around to kiss him. He presses something at the shower panel again, and warm water and soap starts coming down, washing the lubricant and come away.

“That was good, right?” he asks.

Jason stares down at him, his blue eyes wide and hopeful, and he almost laughs at how he could be so confident a few moments ago, and then look so vulnerable now.

“Yeah, that was good.” He flicks Tim’s nose. “Don’t know why you even have to ask, did you have your eyes closed or something?”

Tim frowns. “You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be angry?”

“I was kinda—well, you know.”

Oh, he’s _insecure_ about the rough, kinky sex they just had. Cute. “Tell you a secret?” he whispers. “I _love_ being treated like a slut. If you want to slap me around some more and call me a dirty little whore I wouldn’t be opposed,” he teases.

“Jason!” Tim exclaims.

“What?” He laughs, grabbing Tim around the waist and pulling him close. “Really, Tim, I liked it. I like _you._ I would’ve stopped you if you did something I didn’t like.”

Tim’s eyes fill with something then, and Jason leans down to press another kiss to his lips, feeling warmth spread through his chest.

They dry off, and when they get back to the room, Shiro and Keith have made use of the bed. Shiro is moaning brokenly as he bounces on Keith’s lap, and Keith is murmuring something to him as he fucks up into his ass.

“Shy, huh?” Jason whispers to Tim, and Tim whacks his chest.

Shiro is—well, there’s no way to describe it other than _messy._ His cock keeps leaking precome onto his stomach, and there’s drool slipping down his chin. He still manages to look utterly sexy though, and when he comes, Keith following close behind, Jason can feel himself getting hard again.

Shiro gets off, Keith’s cock slipping out of his ass, and Jason groans aloud when Keith’s come starts dripping out onto the sheets.

“Holy crap,” Keith breathes.

“Holy shit,” Jason agrees.

“Well?” Shiro speaks up from where he’s so delicately displayed himself on the bed, legs spread wide, his lashes lowered. “Who’s next?”

“That’d be me,” Tim says, stepping forward and climbing onto the bed between Shiro’s legs, Keith watching him warily. “Got any more lube?” he asks, and Keith hesitates for a second before tossing him a bottle of lotion.

Jason squints after Tim. “You’re hard again already?” he says disbelievingly.

“Hard not to be when you’re surrounded by this,” he waves a hand around the room. “Keith gets me.”

Keith has, now that Jason is looking at him, somehow not completely gone down. Must be the perks of having a small body—the blood has less distance to cover. He snickers at the thought, and Keith raises a brow.

“Something funny?”

“Nah,” Jason says. He goes to him, climbing onto the bed, his legs either side of Keith. “Just thinkin’ ‘bout how cute you two are.”

“Me and Shiro?” Keith asks, placing his hands on top of Jason’s thighs.

“You and Tim,” Jason corrects him, smirking, and Keith rolls his eyes.

“You won’t be saying that once I’m done with you.”

Jason laughs, delighted. “Is that a challenge?”

“It’s a _promise,”_ he sneers, and with that, he nudges Jason’s back with his legs, making him fall forward onto his hands and knees. “Scoot on over here,” he says, tapping the sheets either side of his head, “I’ll eat you out.”

Jason’s eyes go wide, and they both turn to look when they hear Shiro choke.

“Is that okay with you, Shiro?” Keith asks him, concern written all over his face.

“U—uh, yeah, th—that’s fine with me,” Shiro stutters, obviously flustered. “I just—I’d like to watch.”

“We can arrange that,” Tim says, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He helps Shiro up onto his knees, facing Keith and Jason, then sits himself behind him, rubbing his dick between Shiro’s ass cheeks. “Stay like that and you’ll get to see the whole thing.”

Keith snorts lightly, and he taps Jason’s buttock with one hand, saying, “Well, I’m waiting, big guy, sit down.”

“Uh—” He’s never been rimmed before, but he’s seen it in porn, and has come to like the idea, theoretically, very much. Experiencing it for the first time, however—he has no idea how he’s going to react, and he hopes he doesn’t do anything too embarrassing.

He steadies himself on his hands and knees, making sure that he’s not going to drop down on Keith all at once and crush him with his weight. He can feel Keith’s breath on his hole, hot and damp, as well as ragged—just as excited as Jason is for this.

He lowers himself down, and immediately gasps at the feel of Keith’s tongue on his hole, laid flat and licking over it before he circles lightly around Jason’s rim.

“O—oh my _god,”_ Jason whispers, his fingers grasping at the bedsheets, body tensing at Keith’s ministrations.

“Breathe, Jason,” Shiro reminds him gently, and Jason does, taking big gulps of air and shivering at the way the pleasure runs through his core.

 _“Ohmygod,”_ he says again, when Keith’s tongue presses _into_ his hole, and he makes like he’s going to get up, away from the sensation, before Keith grabs his ass and keeps him _down._ “Oh _shit,”_ he swears.

He hears a soft intake of breath, and when he looks over, Tim has guided himself into Shiro’s body, his arms wrapped loosely around Shiro’s midsection, holding him in a lover’s embrace as they fuck.

God, they look so gentle and sweet. Why does everyone have to be so _rough_ with him?

He is instantly distracted from any thoughts bordering on jealousy when Keith seals his lips around Jason’s rim and _sucks._

 _“Aah_ —fuck!” he exclaims, and he moves his hips back and forth, attempting to grind himself down before he remembers himself, stopping the motion.

Keith digs his fingers into his ass however, pushing and pulling at him, wordlessly giving him the go ahead, so Jason continues his grinding motions, gasping as Keith’s muffled moans and suckling noises fill the air.

Eventually, Keith taps at his thigh, indicating for him to get up, and he does, falling back on the bed with a long sigh. “That was _good,”_ he breathes, and though he didn’t touch himself, his dick is ramrod straight.

Keith is completely hard now too, and when his face comes into view again, leaning over Jason, he’s wearing a smug smirk.

“I got an idea,” he says, and Jason follows his directions so that he’s lying on his back in front of Shiro, legs spread wide for Keith to fit himself between.

When he looks up, Shiro’s cock is directly above his face, and he realises then what Keith has in mind, Keith confirming his guess when he says, “Suck ‘im. Suck Shiro while I’m fucking you.”

“Wait,” Tim interjects, and they pause as he whispers something to Shiro.

Shiro nods and leans down, getting onto his hands and knees above Jason, in the prime position for a 69.

 _“Christ,”_ Jason breathes, Shiro’s cock bobbing above his face.

“Suck each other,” Tim says, and well, Jason doesn’t need to be told.

He surges up and swallows Shiro’s cock down, and it immediately hits the back of his throat. Though he doesn’t have a lot of experience in rimming, he does pride himself on his skills in working a cock. He doesn’t gag, and when Shiro mindlessly thrusts his hips downward, Jason manages to relax his throat enough to take it without choking.

Shiro, on the other hand, seems to be a little more rusty, though his enthusiasm more than makes up for it. He’s sloppy, and he’s getting Jason more wet than he would like, but he soon finds a rhythm he is happy with, quickly remembering that he should stroke the rest of Jason’s cock he can’t reach with his hand.

Meanwhile, he can hear Tim and Keith shuffling around on the bed, going back and forth, probably unable to make up their minds about who to watch or where to watch from.

“Good boys,” he hears Tim breathe at one point, and he feels a shiver run through him at the praise.

“You’re so beautiful, Shiro,” he hears Keith say.

He reaches out and slaps a hand against someone’s thigh—his hope that it’s Tim is confirmed when he hears a snappy voice say, “What?”

He slides off of Shiro’s cock for a second to say, “Aren’t I beautiful too?”

“Sure,” he replies dismissively, and Keith snorts.

He’s only able to pout for a second before Shiro is nudging his wet dick against his lips, smearing his precome across Jason’s face, wanting to be let in again. He sucks him in obediently, before he gets the brilliant idea to play with Shiro’s ass. He reaches up, feeling around Shiro’s ass cheek for his crack, sliding his fingers up to his hole. Shiro twitches while Jason feels around before pressing his middle finger in slowly, Shiro’s hole still slick with come and whatever lubrication he used initially.

Shiro pulls off him with a wet pop, and his voice is ragged when he pleads, “Wait— _wait,_ don’t, I’m gonna come.”

Jason pulls away immediately, uttering an apology.

Shiro shakes his head, and he shuffles around to press a kiss to Jason’s lips. Though it’s gentle—as Jason has come to realise is Shiro’s default state of being—he also can’t help but think of how _dirty_ it is, both their mouths tasting of each other’s cocks. He moans, running his fingernails through the short buzz of Shiro’s undercut, and whispers a quiet _fuck_ when Shiro licks his own precome off of Jason’s skin.

“One more round?” Tim’s voice says over them.

“One more round,” he hears Keith reply. “You guys game?”

Jason grunts in assent, and Shiro holds a thumb up, unwilling to be distracted from pressing his tongue between Jason’s lips.

“How about,” Tim says, “since they’re so fond of kissing each other, we get them facing each other on their knees?”

“Sounds good to me,” Keith says. “I get Jason,” he adds quickly, and Tim snorts, muttering, _“Of course.”_

“For guys so small, they sure are bossy,” Jason comments, earning a slap on the thigh from Tim.

“Wanna get left out?” he snaps.

“No, sir!” Jason says, getting up immediately and allowing himself to be put into position by Keith, on his hands and knees, right in front of Shiro who is mirroring his pose.

Tim isn’t wasting any time at all, slicking himself up with more lotion quickly before sliding his cock back into Shiro’s ass, and Jason watches as Shiro’s mouth opens in an _O,_ his already-flushed skin growing redder.

Jason looks over his own shoulder at Keith, who seems caught up in the sight.

“Hey, my guy,” he says, and Keith’s attention snaps to him, “wanna swap back? You’re lookin’ kinda jealous.”

Keith huffs a laugh, looking down at where he’s guiding his cock into, his bangs falling over his eyes, and a small moan escapes Jason’s lips. “Why would I be jealous when I have you? I’ve been waiting a _while_ for this, _Jay.”_ His voice turns deep as he enters Jason, almost growling the words, and Jason swears he sees his eyes change—the _colour_ or the _shape_ morphing—

He forgets about it soon after—Keith pulls out almost all the way and fucks into him _hard,_ jerking him across the bed.

 _“Easy,_ Keith,” Shiro says, going for reprimanding even though his voice is hoarse.

Keith obeys immediately, slowing his thrusts. Jason feels a hand on his cheek, guiding him back to Shiro who looks absolutely debauched, his eyes bright and wet, his lips parted to let out the small noises Tim is pulling out of him with every thrust. Jason can’t resist—he kisses Shiro hard, licking into his mouth and swallowing up those sounds for himself.

 _“Shiro,”_ he whispers, feeling his eyes roll back in his head when Keith hits the perfect spot.

“Done kissing?” he hears Keith say behind him, right before he shoves him down, making Jason arch his back. He fucks him _into_ the bed, and Jason can’t help the cry torn out of his throat.

Shiro’s hand finds his in the sheets, and he twists their fingers together, uttering words of encouragement. When Jason looks up, he spots Shiro’s cock _leaking_ onto the bedding again, somehow having not emptied himself out yet. The sight is so unbearably erotic, he reaches for his own cock with his free hand and starts jacking himself off.

 _“Christ,”_ Tim’s voice hisses, and there’s an increase in tempo of skin on skin, “you’re so _tight,_ Shiro.”

Shiro moans in response, and Jason sees Tim’s hand reach around to stroke his cock, thumb rubbing the precome at the head before sliding it across the length of his shaft.

Jason feels his legs shaking, about to give out, but Keith wraps his arms underneath him and steadies him, holding him up, his unnatural strength not something Jason can currently be bothered looking too deeply into, especially not when he’s feeling like he’s going to pass out as soon as he comes.

 _“Jason,”_ Keith breathes against his back, and Jason feels teeth pressing into his skin. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come inside you.”

 _“Fuck,”_ is all Jason can say in response, and he squeezes tight around Keith, making him hiss, his entire body tensing up as he groans and pulses onto the sheets.

He feels Keith’s thrusts stutter before grinding himself into Jason’s ass, and Jason moans at the feeling of being filled a second time. He collapses, crushing Jason with his weight, but he doesn’t pull out just yet.

They both watch as Tim and Shiro finish each other off, Tim pressing a kiss into Shiro’s nape as he comes inside him, Shiro releasing a loud, unguarded moan as he finishes soon after. They pull away from each other—Shiro falling forwards and Tim falling back against the pillows—and there’s a single moment of silence before they all share shaky laughs, clarity returning to them.

“Well, that was… something,” Keith says.

“There’s definitely _something_ still in my ass,” Jason says pointedly. Keith sputters an apology as he pulls out, and Jason makes a face when he feels the come inside him start to leak out. He needs a shower _pronto._

“We should clean up,” Shiro says, reading his mind.

“Can we fit four in a shower?” Jason asks, half-joking.

“We do that, we’re definitely gonna have a round two,” Keith says.

Shiro groans. “Excuse me, _I’m_ gonna have a nap. I’m not as young as you guys, I can’t go for _hours_ on end.”

“You’re not _old,_ Shiro,” Keith says.

“But I’m sure Keith wouldn’t be opposed to calling you ‘daddy’,” Tim interjects, and Keith aims a glare at him over Jason’s head.

Shiro’s skin pinks again, and he presses his face into the bed.

Jason reaches for him, running his fingers gently through his hair. There’s a feeling in his chest, warm and comforting, and he can’t find any word to describe it other than _fond._ He’s come to enjoy Shiro and Keith’s company, and though he really would prefer to go back to his own universe, he can’t say he’d _hate_ it if he had to stay here with them.

Just as he’s about to voice these thoughts—or at least, something of equal sappiness—he feels a strange tingling in his body, like static travelling over every inch of his skin. He looks over at Tim who’s looking back at him, looking just as shocked.

“Guys?” Keith says, concerned, at the same time Shiro says, “Are you alright?”

Something loud _snaps,_ and a bright light flashes, and Jason instinctively closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he’s sitting on a cold, hard floor, which he soon realises is the concrete floor of the Cave.

Tim is beside him, his hair sticking up in every direction, eyes wide and terrified.

There’s a large machine sitting before them, and it hums and buzzes with power, its glow almost otherworldy, and Jason stares at its complex facade, knowing the universe-hopping science behind it is a little too much for him to comprehend right now.

There’s a quiet clearing of a throat, and they both look up in time to Bruce’s back leaving the machine and retreating the other way.

“I’m getting you robes,” he says gruffly, “but if those fluids are what I think they are, I’m hosing you both down.”

Tim and Jason stare after him, still frozen in shock.

Then they laugh, slightly hysterically, grateful that they’ve managed to get back in one piece.

Jason sits bolt upright when he realises something. “Oh, fuck!” he exclaims.

“What?” Tim asks, wide-eyed, searching Jason all over for signs of hurt.

“We gotta go back, we never got to ride the Lions!”

Tim punches him in the chest.

  
  


***

  
  


In another universe, thousands of miles from Earth, Shiro and Keith lay staring at the space their two mysterious visitors were just occupying.

They glance at each other at the same time and give awkward laughs when they see the shocked expression on each other’s face.

“Think they’re alright?” Keith asks.

Shiro smiles reassuringly. “I think they’ll be okay.”

Later on, after their fellow Paladins have come back from their mission, Keith and Shiro are relaxing together in Keith’s quarters when loud footsteps come stomping towards his door.

“Keith!” a voice yells from the hallway. “Why is half my lotion gone?”

Keith looks up at Shiro, his eyes wide, silently asking for help.

Shiro just laughs and laughs, so Keith says the first thing that comes to his head, which just so happens to be the truth.

Lance ends up running back down the hallway, hands held firmly over his ears.

  
  


***


End file.
